Chica
Para más resultados, véase Chica (Redirección). |-|Original= |-|Withered= Chica (conocida también como Chica The Chicken) es una de los cinco animatrónicos originales de los juegos, usados como entretenimiento en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Es cantante de apoyo en la banda del restaurante, junto a Freddy Fazbear y Bonnie, además de incitar a los niños a comer. Debutó en el primer juego como una de los antagonistas principales, para posteriormente hacer más apariciones a lo largo de la serie, en mayor o en menor medida. Debido a los hechos presentados en la historia, múltiples versiones derivadas del diseño original de Chica han sido vistos a lo largo de la franquicia, como Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, Nightmare Chica, y muchos otros. Apariencia "Original" thumb|left|300px Chica tiene un cuerpo de color amarillo, su pico y sus patas son de color naranja, sus iris son de color rosa, además de ser el único personaje femenino del juego. Lleva alrededor de su cuello un babero de color blanco que tiene escrito en letras grandes "Let's eat!!!" (traducido al español "¡¡¡A comer!!!"). En el escenario, ella lleva una bandeja en su mano izquierda, en la cual lleva una magdalena rosada con iris amarillos, una vela de cumpleaños a rayas con una luz de vela hecha de vinilo, y sin envoltura. Al momento en que Chica sale del escenario, su magdalena desaparece. Al igual que todos los demás animatrónicos, ella tiene un conjunto de dientes en bloques que sobresalen desde la parte baja de su pico. Los dientes de su endoesqueleto también se puede ver en la parte posterior de la boca, aunque estos sólo son claramente visibles en ciertas cámaras y ángulos. "Withered" thumb|200px La forma de Chica ha cambiado enormemente, al punto en que apenas se parece a su aspecto original. Esto es debido al intento de modificación y posterior abandono de los viejos modelos, a favor de los animatrónicos Toy. Para empezar, las características femeninas han sido atenuadas y ella aparece más andrógina como resultado. Su cuerpo parece tener cambios mínimos. Tal vez los cambios más preocupantes se acentúan en la cabeza: sus cuencas ahora son mucho más grandes que los propios ojos y carece de cejas, así como de párpados. Su pico ha sido remodelado y ya no es parte de la cabeza, por el contrario, es una mandíbula como Bonnie y Freddy, que parece ser totalmente desquiciada. Su pico también es más acentuado, como el de un pollo real, y tiene aún más dientes en su pico superior y en el inferior. El segundo conjunto infame de los dientes de la animatrónicos también es visible. Tiene dos tocones donde solían estar sus manos, con cables largos esparcidos. También parece que es incapaz de bajar los brazos hasta sus costados por alguna razón, ya que en cualquier cámara se puede apreciar a Chica con los brazos extendidos en una pose de "T" (Los personajes en juegos sin animación generalmente tienen esta pose). Sin embargo, según lo informado al estar en la cámara del Right Air Vent, puede todavía levantar sus brazos, pero también puede ser debido a que ese pequeño espacio disponible fuerza a sus brazos a adoptar esa posición. Ahora tiene también 3 dedos en los pies, a diferencia del primer juego, donde posee 2 dedos. Historia Antes de FNaF 2 Chica es creada junto a sus demás compañeros para servir como atracciones para una pizzeria animatrónica, cuyo nombre es aún desconocido (se cree que fue el primer Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). Sin embargo, un "hecho terrible" ocurre y el local es clausurado, junto a sus personajes animados. FNaF 2 thumb|left|300px|Los modelos viejos en Parts/Service. En el año 1987, Fazbear Entertainment decide abrir un nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. En un principio, planean re-utilizar a los viejos animatrónicos y empiezan a instalares parte del nuevo sistema de reconocimiento facial que querían utilizar. Sin embargo, estos modelos antiguos habían quedado desgastados y emanaban un olor desagradable después de tantos años de abandono, ademas de que consideraban que su apariencia era terrorífica para un público infantil. Debido a esto, abandonaron el proyecto y decidieron crear nuevos modelos; los animatrónicos Toy, los cuales poseen dicho reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada y la capacidad de caminar libremente durante el día. Chica y el resto de modelos viejos son dejados en la sala de Parts/Service como repuestos para los nuevos personajes. Sin embargo, tanto los animatrónicos Toy como los antiguos comienzan a deambular por la pizzeria durante la noche, dirigiéndose a la oficina y tratando de atrapar al guardia de turno para posteriormente introducirlo en un traje de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que lo confunden con un endoesqueleto metálico, y está contra las reglas que uno carezca de su traje. thumb|150px|Artículo de periódico que anuncia el fin de la pizzeria Después de varios días, el local cierra debido al malfuncionamiento de los animatrónicos Toy, quienes actuaban agresivamente hacia el personal y los adultos en general, sumado a un incidente relacionado con la desaparición de un traje amarillo. El CEO de Fazbear Entertainment promete que volverán a abrir con un presupuesto más económico y que reutilizarán los modelos antiguos, ya que los Toy fueron destruidos. El Incidente de los Niños Desaparecidos thumb|left En algún punto entre 1987 y el primer juego, un 26 de Junio, cinco niños fueron secuestrados y asesinados por un individuo que vestía el traje de uno de los personajes. Entonces, el animatrónico conocido como Puppet, quien resulta estar poseído por el alma de una niña (asesinada por el mismo ignoto), les da una segunda oportunidad a estas victimas al introducir sus almas en Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden Freddy, para que todos juntos puedan vengarse de su asesino. Cabe aclarar que no se tiene muy en claro si esto sucedió antes o después de la apertura de la 3ra pizzeria. FNaF thumb|300px|La banda original de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Tal y como fue prometido, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza vuelve a abrir sus puertas nuevamente con un presupuesto relativamente más bajo y un local más pequeño. Los animatrónicos son re-modelados con un nueva apariencia y endoesqueleto, y puestos como la atracción principal del restaurante. No sé tiene muchos datos que indiquen la recepción que tuvo la pizzeria en sus primeros momentos de apertura, pero su reputación empieza a decaer cuando los padres comienzan a denunciar la presencia de sangre y mucosidad en los animatrónicos, además de un horrible olor que provenían de ellos, comparándolos como "cadáveres reanimados". Chica y el resto de personajes no tienen permitido desplazarse durante el día, pero se los deja deambular por la noche para que sus servomotores no se bloqueen. Sin embargo, su comportamiento inusual y "paranormal" preocupa a la empresa, y contratan guardias nocturnos para que los mantengan vigilados. Muchos de estos guardias terminan siendo asesinados brutalmente al ser introducidos en trajes de Freddy Fazbear, debido a que "aparentemente" los animatrónicos seguían confundiendolos con endoesqueletos desnudos. Debido a las denuncias, el departamento de salud termina por clausurar el lugar, bloqueando y dejando abandonado el edificio con sus animatrónicos aún en el interior. FNaF 3 thumb Después del cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el asesino y culpable del incidente de los niños desaparecidos entra al abandonado local con el objetivo de destruir a los animatrónicos, posiblemente para deshacerse de cualquier prueba que lo incrimine. Para ello, los atrae hasta un sala oculta que no figura en su base de datos, y una vez que quedan despistados los desmantela a cada uno, siendo Chica la segunda de ellos. Sin embargo, destruirlos provoca que las almas en el interior se liberen y acorralan a su asesino en la sala escondida, la cual ocultaba uno de los Trajes híbridos: Spring Bonnie. Tratando de ocultarse y salvarse, el asesino de nombre William Afton se viste con el traje para engañarlos. Pero la inestabilidad del mismo provoca que los "spring-locks" se aflojen y que las partes mecánicas que comprimían comiencen a aplastar brutalmente el cuerpo de William. Viendo que su asesino había sufrido el mismo destino que ellos, las almas de los niños finalmente encuentran la paz. Los restos de Chica y los demás animatrónicos serían encontrados por los dueños de Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction 30 años más tarde, para servir como decoración para la nueva atracción. Ultimate Custom Night UCN - Chica - Icono.png|Icono de Chica en la UCN. UCN - Withered Chica - Icono.png|Icono de Withered Chica en la UCN En el "mashup definitivo de FNaF" Chica, tanto su versión Original como Withered, son uno de los 58 animatrónicos que regresan como antagonistas para la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo su versión Original el tercer y su versión Withered el 11vo personaje de la lista de animatrónicos personalizables. Otras apariciones FNaF 4 Si bien Chica no hace aparición física en esta entrega, el protagonista tiene un peluche basado en dicho animatrónico, además de aparecer en el show Fredbear and Friends en el televisor de los minijuegos. Aparte uno de los amigos del hermano del protagonista lleva máscara de Chica. FFPS En este juego, durante el final bueno, aparece una captura del minijuego Give Gifts, Give Life, donde se puede ver la máscara de Chica. Comportamiento 'Five Nights at Freddy's' thumb|left|300px|Chica atacando al jugador Chica empezará a moverse en la primer noche del juego, pero no muy usualmente, empezará a moverse alrededor de las 3 A.M o 2 A.M, es la segunda en dejar el escenario. Al igual que todos los otros, se irá haciendo más agresiva conforme pasan las noches, en la noche personalizada, su nivel máximo es el 20, y probablemente vaya a aparecer directamente en la esquina este o afuera de la oficina. Como los demás, se volverá más agresiva con el pasar de las noches, haciendo que el jugador tenga que cerrar la puerta por más tiempo para que no entre en la oficina. Si el jugador no mira el punto ciego del East Hall y no cierra la puerta mientras está en la ventana, ella entrará en la habitación, aunque no podrá verse. Cuando entre, los botones de la puerta y la luz en el lado derecho ya no funcionarán. Otra indicación de que Chica se ha metido dentro de la oficina es escuchar gemidos que tanto ella como Bonnie producen cuando están esperando a que el jugador baje el Monitor. Atacarán tan pronto como el jugador baje el monitor. La única manera de sobrevivir a la noche después de este acontecimiento, es no ver el monitor durante el resto de la noche, o si se esta viendo, evitar bajarlo, si se está lo suficientemente cerca de las 6:00 A.M. En las noches más avanzadas, cuando Chica está en la esquina del East Hall, su apariencia se vuelve más errática. Su cabeza se sacudirá, sus ojos empezarán a parpadear y su boca se romperá. A diferencia de Bonnie, que puede avanzar más lejos a través de la pizzería, Chica sólo puede avanzar a cuartos cercanos. Esto es especialmente notable con el modo Cheat activado en la versión para Android. Cuando ella está afuera de la oficina, si se enciende la luz, se le podrá ver en la ventana derecha, si no se le cierra la puerta rápidamente, bloqueará la luz y la puerta, al igual que Bonnie, y si el jugador mira el monitor, Chica se colará en la oficina y solo es cuestión de que el jugador baje el monitor y Chica lo atacará, o ella misma puede forzarlo para atacar. Las indicaciones que nos da el juego de que Chica está en la oficina cuando el monitor está levantado, son sonidos de gemidos, Bonnie hace los mismos sonidos, igual, no hay nada que se pueda hacer cuando ella esté dentro. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2' thumb|right|Withered Chica atacando al jugador. A diferencia del primer juego, Chica sigue un camino conjunto. Comienza a moverse a partir de la noche 2, pero es muy inactiva hasta la noche 3. Chica comienza como los demás animatrónicos viejos, en Parts/Service, moviéndose hasta aparecer en el Party Room 4 y luego moverse al Party Room 2 para entrar al Right Air Vent. Mientras que está en el Right Air Vent, al igual que Bonnie, no puede ser vista en el punto ciego del conducto y puede entrar en la oficina mientras el jugador está mirando el monitor. Cuando está en la oficina y el jugador baja el monitor, Chica estará frente al escritorio de la oficina y las luces parpadearán constantemente antes de que ella se desvanezca. El jugador debe de inmediato ponerse la Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para evitar la muerte inminente. Retrasar o descuidarse de ponerse la máscara causará que Chica aparentemente desaparezca, sólo para volver a matar al jugador después de unos momentos. Además, Chica tiene la capacidad de extraer la máscara si es puesta demasiado tarde, terminando así la noche. 'Ultimate Custom Night' Original thumb|300px|Chica atacando al jugador Chica esta en la cocina (Cam 04) junto a la caja de música de Puppet. Al principio de la noche, se escuchan ruidos de las ollas y sartenes, indicando que Chica está satisfecha con la selección musical de la caja y que, por lo tanto, permanecerá en la cocina y no atacará al jugador. Sin embargo, tal y como dice su descripción, Chica puede cansarse de la canción que este reproduciendo la caja, y esto se identifica con la ausencia del ruido de ollas y sartenes. A partir de aquí, el jugador solo tiene una corta cantidad de tiempo para cambiar la música, de lo contrario Chica lo atacará (cerrar la puerta no puede detenerla). Si se llega a cambiar la música mientras ella aún esta satisfecha con la selección establecida, atacará de igual forma. Otra manera de mantenerla controlada es usando la Caja de Música Global, la cual al tenerla activada, evita que Chica abandone la cocina. Aumentar su dificultad hará que sea más frecuente que se harte de la selección musical, así como elevar su velocidad de ataque. Withered thumb|300px|Withered Chica atacando al jugador. Withered Chica ataca a través del sistema de ventilación, tomando cualquiera de las tres rutas hacia la entrada central. Hay dos formas de contra-restarla: #Utilizando las tres trampas de las ventilación. Activando la trampa correspondiente bloquea el acceso de Withered Chica a la entrada y hace que vuelva al principio del sistema a repetir todo el proceso de nuevo. #Cerrando la puerta central. Si Withered Chica llega a la entrada, pero la puerta central está cerrada, se escuchará un golpe, indicando que ha bloqueado su acceso a la oficina y que ha vuelto al principio del sistema. Si no se logra detener a Withered Chica, ella entonces entra a la oficina, pero su cuerpo queda atascado durante un tiempo en la puerta central, inhabilitando dicha mecánica; sin embargo, estar atascada también evita que los demás animatrónicos puedan entrar por allí (a excepción de Mangle). Eventualmente, Withered Chica se desatasca y ataca al jugador. Una cosa a destacar es que si Withered Chica está en la entrada, no accederá a la oficina al menos que el jugador levante el monitor, se quede sin aire o reciba un jumpscare de Phantom Freddy. Esto es una característica que comparte con los demás animatrónicos del sistema de ventilación. Aumentar su dificultad hace que se eleve su velocidad en el sistema y que le toma menos tiempo desatascarse cuando llega a la puerta central. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Chica aparece en 2 minijuegos distintos, siendo estos FNaF 1 y Parts&Service. FNaF 1 Chica, de similar forma que en el primer juego, ira hacía el jugador mediante la puerta derecha. Si el jugador encuentra a Chica caminando por el pasillo, y no cierra la puerta, Chica ira a atacar directamente al jugador, causando un Jumpscare. Si el jugador cierra la puerta derecha, Chica, de igual forma que el primer juego, se acercara a la ventana de la puerta y mirara fijamente al jugador hasta que decida irse. Parts&Service El jugador deberá sacarle rebanadas de pizza que Chica tiene por el cuerpo, para luego tirarlos en el contenedor que se encuentra a la derecha. Después de hacer esto, el jugador deberá presionar los dos botones que se encuentran en los costados de su mascara. Al hacer dicha acción, se rebelara que Chica esta infectada de cucarachas, las cuales se deben matar usando el Chemispray, cuando el jugador termina de hacer esto, debe ponerle el brazo faltante a Chica, siendo este, el derecho, además de poner al Cupcake en su mano. Cuando hace esto, aparecen más cucarachas, por lo que se debe usar el Chemispray por segunda vez. Ya usado el Chemispray, el Cupcake empezará a moverse por la habitación intentando evitar que lo agarremos, cuando el jugador consigue atrapar al Cupcake, y lo deja en la mano de Chica, el minijuego terminara. Si por un descuido, el jugador tira los trozos de pizza a otros lados erróneamente, tira el brazo o el Cupcake de Chica, no hace nada mientras usa el Chemispray, o no consigue atrapar a el Cupcake a tiempo, Chica procederá a atacar, haciendo un Jumpscare. FNaF AR: Special Delivery El jugador debe encontrarla detectando la estática en su punto más fuerte, además de los sonidos que emite la animatrónica. Cuando cargue contra el jugador, si se vuelve visible, hay que usar un shock. Cuando haga un Haywire hay que desviar la vista rápidamente. Si el jugador la observa mientras un Haywire, o deja que Chica lo ataque estando descubierto, recibirá un Jumpscare. Al derrotarla puedes obtener su Inteligencia Artificial o su Traje de Felpa. Minijuego :Artículo principal: Minijuegos (FNaF3) 2da Noche Luego de completar la 3ra Noche, el jugador podrá acceder automáticamente a un minijuego donde se toma el rol de Foxy por la pizzería del primer juego, aparentemente después del cierre definitivo. Chica partirá del Show Stage y tendrá que seguir (mediante la interacción del jugador) a una extraña silueta de Freddy de color púrpura acompañado de la frase Follow Me (Sígueme). De seguirlo, llevará hasta una zona en la cual no se podrá acceder (aparte de verse regadas las piezas de Freddy y Bonnie desde los minijuegos anteriores) mediante un mensaje en rojo: Err (Error). Posterior a esto, el Hombre Morado saldrá de dicha zona y desmantelará a Chica dejando solo su piezas. El minijuego prosigue a finalizar en estática y dar paso a la 4ta Noche. Happiest Day Este minijuego sólo se puede acceder al cumplir ciertos requisitos en la 5ta Noche, en el cual se tomará control de un niño que aparenta tener la máscara de Puppet. thumb|80px|Niño con máscara de Chica Luego de cumplir otros requisitos, aparecerán otros niños con máscaras que representan a Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Foxy, incluyendo a la misma Chica respectivamente. Al final de uno de los rincones del minijuego, se ve a un niño llorando el cual tras haber reunido y seguido ciertos pasos, se le podrá dar un pastel desvelando así una máscara de Golden Freddy. Posterior a todo eso, las figuras de los niños desaparecerán y las máscaras caerán al suelo. Esto puede simbolizar la liberación de las almas de los niños asesinados. Audio |-|FNaF= Los gemidos emitidos por Chica cuando se cuela en la oficina. Curiosamente, Bonnie puede producir los mismos sonidos. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Gemido 1.ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Gemido 2.ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Gemido 3.ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Gemido 4.ogg El sonido que hace Chica cuando ataca al jugador. Cada animatrónico (excluyendo a Golden Freddy) produce un ruido idéntico a éste en la misma circunstancia. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Grito de niña, normal (Animatrónicos).ogg El ruido que hace Chica al pasar de una habitación a otra. Bonnie también hace este ruido mientras se mueve. Freddy también pasa a emitir este ruido, pero sólo después de que la energía haya sido completamente drenada. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Pasos.ogg Voz escuchada mientras Bonnie o Chica están en las esquinas de los pasillos a partir de la noche 4 en adelante (el primer audio se reproduce al verlos desde las cámaras, y el segundo desde la oficina): Archivo:FNaF 1 - Voz robótica (West Hall y East Hall).ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Voz robótica (Office).ogg Sonidos que hace Chica mientras se mueve por la Cocina: Archivo:FNaF 1 - Kitchen (Ruidos de Chica 1).ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Kitchen (Ruidos de Chica 2).ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Kitchen (Ruidos de Chica 3).ogg Archivo:FNaF 1 - Kitchen (Ruidos de Chica 4).ogg |-|FNaF 2= El sonido que produce Chica cuando ataca al jugador. Este es el mismo sonido que se reproduce cuando algún animatrónico ataca al jugador, a excepción de Golden Freddy y Balloon Boy. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg Ruido de interferencia que se escucha cuando Chica entra en la oficina. Ese ruido lo hacen también los demás animatrónicos, a excepción de Mangle, BB, Foxy, Golden Freddy y Toy Chica. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Estática.ogg |-|FNaF 3= Sonido reproducido al ser desmantelada Chica. Archivo:Crazy_garble.ogg |-|UCN= Chica Jumpscare de Chica. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos originales y Music Man. Archivo:UCN - Jumpscare (FNaF 1).ogg Sonidos de las ollas y sartenes que produce Chica al estar contenta con la selección de música establecida. Archivo:FNaF 1 - Kitchen (Ruidos de Chica 3).ogg Withered Chica Jumpscare de Withered Chica. Comparte el mismo sonido con el resto de animatrónicos provenientes del segundo juego. Archivo:UCN - Jumpscare (FNaF 2).ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Línea_1.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Línea_2.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Línea_3.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Línea_4.ogg Archivo:UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Línea_5.ogg Curiosidades |-|FNaF= thumb|Chica en la ventana. * Chica suele ser la segunda animatrónica en moverse, tras Bonnie, a pesar de que es conocida por abandonar el el escenario antes que Bonnie en las noches posteriores. * Chica es la segunda animatrónica menos activa, junto a Freddy Fazbear durante las primeras noches. * Chica tiene una segunda hilera de dientes en la parte posterior de la boca. Aunque estos parecen ser de su endoesqueleto, algunos teorizan que pertenecen a un ser humano, el rumor más popular dice que es el Chico del Teléfono que está dentro de el traje de chica, pero todos los animatrónicos tienen estos juegos de dientes internos dentro de su traje. * Chica es la única animatrónica original que carece de oídos. ** Su homologo en Five Nights at Freddy's 2 también carece de ellos. * Tanto ella como Bonnie producen un sonido extraño, similar al de un humano, cuando se encuentra cerca o dentro de la propia oficina. Hay muchas teorías que tratan de esto, incluyendo la teoría tan especulada de que la voz pertenece al Chico del Teléfono, o que también los sonidos y los dientes podrían ser de uno de los cinco niños del incidente. Sin embargo, el sonido que emiten simplemente podría ser producido por su laringe artificial (un dispositivo que los animatrónicos deben tener para cantar en la realidad) que podría estar dañada, ya que los animatrónicos tienen más de 20 años de edad y no parecen que hayan sido reparados. * El atuendo de Chica es el único que tiene palabras. * Chica es la única de los animatrónicos cuya mandíbula no está separada de su cabeza debido al diseño de su boca. * Chica es la única de los principales tres animatrónicos que no se ve "sin" sus ojos. Esto se refiere a tener pupilas muy pequeñas, ejemplificadas por Freddy mientras está en la oscuridad. * A diferencia de los otros animatrónicos, Chica es la única que se queda mirando al jugador a través de la ventana en lugar de la puerta. * Chica es una de los dos animatrónicos que no aparece durante las alucinaciones, el otro es Foxy. * En el tráiler, en la escena de todos los Animatrónicos durante el día, la segunda fila de dientes de Chica puede ser vista cuando levanta su cabeza. * Chica podría estar inspirada en Helen Henny, uno de los amigos de Chuck E. Cheese de Chuck E. Cheese's. * Chica también podría estar inspirada en Birdie the Early Bird, uno de los tres personajes originales de McDonaldlandia McDonald. * El nombre de Chica pudo ser inspirado por el personaje de mismo nombre en el programa infantil de "The Chica Snow". ** Así pues, su nombre significa "mujer" (sin especificar la edad, cuando esta no es muy avanzada) o bien "pequeña", ya que es la animatrónica más pequeña (esto no se cumple en Five Nights at Freddy's 2). * Chica es confundida comúnmente por los fans como un pato, aunque en realidad es un pollo. Esto puede ser porque tiene un color amarillo en lugar de un color blanco propio del estereotipo de una gallina, y también debido a su pico que parece asemejarse al de un pato. Chica también es confirmada como pollo por Scott Cawthon, en un debate sobre la mecánica del juego que se muestra aquí. * Hay un glitch que permite al jugador sobrevivir mientras que Chica ataca. Si el jugador abre y cierra el monitor constantemente, el grito de Chica y su animación seguirán ejecutándose hasta que el jugador pare. Esto puede usarse si queda poco para el final de una noche. * Chica es la única animatrónica de sexo femenino en Five Nights at Freddy's. ** Sin embargo, por su diseño en el primer juego, muchos fans pensaron que también se trataba de un hombre. Esto fue arreglado en la segunda parte donde su apariencia es más femenina. * Los sonidos que hace Chica en la Cocina pueden escucharse incluso cuando no se está mirando su cámara. * Chica es la única animatrónica con cabeza esférica, salvo su pico. * Chica, a pesar de que sus ojos no cambian a los de endoesqueleto, aparece con estos en el poster del W. Hall al igual que Bonnie y Freddy. Esto hace a Foxy el único cuyos ojos de endoesqueleto nunca se muestran. ** También se le toma a ella y a Foxy los únicos cuyos ojos no cambian en ningún momento, sin embargo, Chica se hace bizca cuando está muy cerca del jugador, como cuando ataca o se asoma por la ventana. * La voz que reproducen Chica y Bonnie cuando están en las esquinas de los pasillos es la misma que se escucha en la llamada de la noche 5. *Ella, junto a Bonnie, son los únicos animatronicos que pueden deformarse visiblemente cuando están en cámaras fuera de la oficina. *Chica y Freddy hacen aparición en el Youtube Rewind 2015 (vídeo que se hace mostrando los momentos mas destacados del año), representando a FNaF como uno de los mejores momentos del año 2015. *Al igual que Bonnie y Freddy su respectivo objeto desaparece al salir del Show Stage siendo este su cupcake. thumb|Chica en Creepy Castle. *Chica hace aparición en el juego "Creepy Castle" como uno de los personajes jugables. **Esto se debe a que Scott Cawthon donó en su página de kickstarter y permitió que Chica estuviera en el juego. *Uno de los objetos cosméticos del juego "Team Fortress 2" iba a poseer una textura basada en Chica, donde se podía leer la inconfundible frase "Let's eat!!!". Pero por alguna razón, esto no se añadió al juego. |-|FNaF 2= * Durante el juego, casi todo el tiempo mantiene sus brazos extendidos. Esto incluye también cuando los fallos de Toy Chica se producen en el menú principal. ** Esto podría deberse a que, como no ha sido usada durante un tiempo, a la hora de deportarla, limitaran sus movimientos de brazos, dejándolos extendidos o en relieve, como se mencionó en Five Nights at Freddy's. Sin embargo, es muy posible que esto se deba también por la oxidación y/o la edad, o incluso algo más paranormal. ** La única vez en la que sus brazos no están extendidos es cuando se encuentra en el Conducto de Ventilación Derecho. Esto podría deberse a que el espacio del conducto es bastante reducido. * Existe un bug en el que Chica mata al jugador aún si este logra ponerse la máscara a tiempo. * Como en el juego original, ataca exclusivamente desde el lado derecho. * Chica es una de los únicos cuatro animatrónicos que no aparecen en pasillo antes de atacar, los otros son Toy Bonnie, Puppet y BB. * Chica es una de los dos animatrónicos que no pueden ser apreciados en el punto ciego de los conductos de ventilación. El otro es Bonnie. ** Esto hace de Chica la única de los animatrónicos que no puede ser vista por las luces de la oficina, ya que a Bonnie se le puede apreciar en el pasillo. * La manera en la que Chica está situada en el Conducto de Ventilación Derecho es similar al del primer juego mientras está en el Pasillo Este. *Chica en este juego parece tener una cabeza hueca por dentro sin prácticamente ningún mecanismo. Esto es fácil de apreciar en su ícono de la noche personalizada y cuando esta en el conducto derecho. |-|UCN= *'Chica' fue el personaje N°32 cuya mecánica fue revelada en la barra de progreso y su versión Withered el N°23. *El ruido que hace al estar en la cocina es uno de los archivos de sonido del primer juego. *A pesar de que en su icono aparece con su cupcake, no se lo ve llevando en ningún momento durante la noche. *'Chica', junto a Puppet y Lefty, son los únicos animatrónicos afectados por la Caja de Música Global. *'Chica', junto con Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Withered Golden Freddy/Golden Freddy, Springtrap (FNaF3), Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, Old Man Consequences, Ennard, Helpy, El Chip, RWQFSFASXC, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica y Lolbit, son los únicos animatrónicos de la UCN en no poseer una actuación de voz. **Irónicamente esto la hace, junto a Nightmare Chica, las únicas versiones de Chica en no poseer alguna actuación de voz. *A pesar de que en el segundo juego parecía que Withered Chica no podía mover sus brazos, en la UCN se ve que los tiene flexionados cuando está atascada en la puerta e incluso los mueve durante su jumpscare. *'Withered Chica', junto a Mangle, Nightmare Freddy y Jack-O-Chica, son los únicos animatrónicos en cuyas lineas se repite la frase "...the one you shouldn't have killed." (El que no deberías haber matado). *El mecánico de Chica es un retroceso al primer juego, donde ocasionalmente entraba en la cocina y comenzaba a golpear ollas y sartenes, anunciando su presencia. *En la versión troll del juego, hay un visto donde Freddy le dice a Withered Chica "Chica, ¡tienes mucha relevancia!" y ella respondió "¡el FANDOM estará muy feliz!" *Scott afirma que Darbi Logan, el actor de voces de Withered Chica, fue uno de los muchos actores de voces que audicionaron para la voz de Nightmarionne. = Galería = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Juego FNaF_1_-_Show_Stage.jpg|Chica con Bonnie y Freddy Fazbear. FNaF_1_-_Show_Stage_(Todos_mirando_a_la_cámara).jpg|Todos mirando hacia la cámara (en el Trailer del Juego) en el Show Stage. FNaF_1_-_Show_Stage_(Falta_Bonnie).jpg|Show Stage sin Bonnie. FNaF_1_-_Dining_Area_(Chica_2).jpg|Chica en la luz del Dining Area). FNaF_1_-_Dining_Area_(Chica_1).jpg|La silueta de Chica en el Dining Area. FNaF_-_Restrooms_(Chica_aproximandose).png|Chica en los Restrooms. FNaF_-_Restrooms_(Chica).png|Chica observando la CAM 7. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Chica_en_el_pasillo).png|Chica de pie en medio del East Hall. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Chica).png|Primer plano de chica en el East Hall. FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Chica2).png|Chica en el East Hall (Pasillo Este). FNaF_-_East_Hall_(Chica_boca_abierta).png|Chica observando la CAM 4B, con su cabeza cambiada. Chica_cambiando_su_cabeza.gif|Chica cambiando su cabeza. ChicaYBonnie-Oficina.jpg|Chica en la ventana con las luces encendidas. FNaF ChicaJumpscare.gif|Chica atacando al jugador. Iluminados Show_Stage_Iluminado.png|El Show Stage (Escenario), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. Show_Stage_2_iluminado.png|Todos observando la cámara, iluminado. Sin_Bonnie_Show_Stage_iluminado.png|Sin Bonnie, iluminado. Chica_Dining_Area_Iluminado.png|Chica en el Dining Area (Comedor), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. Chica_2_Dining_Area_Iluminado.png|La silueta de Chica en el Dining Area (Comedor), iluminada. Restroom_Chica_Iluminado.png|Chica en los Restrooms (Baños), iluminado. Chica_2_Restroom_Iluminado.png|Chica observando directamente hacia la cámara de los Restrooms. EastHall_Chica_Iluminado.png|Chica en medio del East Hall (Pasillo Este), iluminado. EastHall_Chica_2_Iluminado.png|Primer plano de Chica en el East Hall (Pasillo Este), iluminado. EastHall_Chica_3_Iluminado.png|Chica en el East Hall (Pasillo Este), iluminado. EastHall_Chica_4_Iluminado.png|Chica observando la CAM 4B con su cabeza cambiada, iluminado. chicalight.gif|Chica en el East Hall (Pasillo Este) camiando la cabeza (Iluminado y animado). ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Juego Animatronics_Menú_principal_(Chica).png|Chica en el menú, con Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie. Fnaf main menu.gif|El menú sin estática (Animado). FNaF_2_-_Parts_&_Service.jpg|Chica, visible en la parte izquierda de Parts/Service (Partes/Servicio). FNaF_2_-_Parts_&_Service_(Chica_y_Freddy).jpg|Chica más claramente visible en Parts/Service (Partes/Servicio), sin Bonnie. FNaF_2_-_Party_Room_2_Chica,_luz_apagada).jpg|Chica en el Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2), sin luces. FNaF_2_-_Party_Room_2_(Chica).jpg|Chica en el Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2), encendido. FNaF_2_-_Party_Room_4_(Chica).jpg|Chica en el Party Room 4 (Salón de fiestas 4). FNaF_2_-_Right_Air_Vent_(Chica).jpg|Chica en el Right Air Vent (Conducto de ventilación derecho). FNaF_2_-_Office_(Chica).jpg|Chica en The Office (La oficina). FNaF2 WitheredChicaJumpscare.gif|Chica atacando al jugador. FNaF2 - Chica Cutscene 1.png|Textura de Chica en las Cinemáticas. FNaF2 - Chica Cutscene 2.png|Textura de Chica observando al jugador en las Cinemáticas. FNaF2 - Chica Cutscene 3.png|Textura de Chica observando al jugador en las Cinemáticas, sin ojos. Iluminados Chica_Freddy_PartsService_Iluminado.png|Freddy Fazbear y Chica en el Parts/Service (Partes/Servicio), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. Chica_Party_Room_4_Iluminado.png|Chica, con los brazos extendidos, en el Party Room 4 (Salón de fiestas 4), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. FNaF2 - Party Room 2 (Chica - Iluminado).png|Chica en el Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2), iluminado y saturado para más claridad. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Juego FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Sin Luces).png|Restos de Chica en la Cam 08, con luz apagada. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Luces).png|Los restos de Chica con la luz encendida. FNaF3 - CAM 08 (Animado).gif|Restos de Chica en la cámara 8 (Animado). ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Chica UCN_-_Chica_-_Icono.png|Icono de Chica. UCN_-_Chica_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Chica. Withered Chica UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Icono.png|Icono de Withered Chica. UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Icono_en_el_sistema_de_ventilación.png|Icono de Withered Chica en el sistema de ventilación. UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Atorada_en_la_ventilación.png|'Withered Chica' atascada en la puerta central. UCN_-_Withered_Chica_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Withered Chica. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Archivos del juego FNaF_VR_-_Chica.png|'Chica''' en el menú. Showtime - Help Wanted Achievements.png|'Chica' en el logro de "Showtime!" de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Celebrate - Help Wanted Achievements.png|'Chica' en el logro de "Celebrate!" de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Pest Control - Help Wanted Achievements.png|'Chica' en el logro de "Pest Control" de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Eat - Help Wanted Achievements.png|Cupcake de Chica en el logro de Let's Eat! de Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Juego Chica_-_FNaFVR_-_Gallery.png|'Chica' en la Galería. Chica_-_FNaFVR_-_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Chica. Chica - FNaFVR - Jumpscare2.gif|Jumpscare de Chica en el modo Blacklight. Prize Counter PlushChica - FNaFVR.png|Peluche de Chica. ChicaAF - FNaFVR.png|Figura de acción de Chica. ChicaChug - FNaFVR.png|Bebida de Chica. LemonChicaBar - FNaFVR.png|Barra de limón de Chica. ChicaBH - FNaFVR.png|Bobblehead de Chica. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Archivos del juego FNaF_AR_-_Chica_(Render).png|Render de Chica. FNaF_AR_-_Funtime_Package.png|'Chica' en el render del Paquete Funtime. FNaF_AR_-_Eternal_Package.png|'Chica' en el render del Paquete Eterno. FNaF_AR_-_Chica_(Icono_-_Mapa).png|Icono de Chica en el Mapa. FNaF_AR_-_Chica_(Icono_-_Taller).png|Icono de Chica en el Taller. Miscelánea Trailers FNaF - Trailer (Chica).jpg|Chica en el escenario durante el día, como se ve en el tráiler. FNaF2 - Trailer (Chica).png|Chica en el tráiler del segundo juego. FNaF3 Trailer Bonnie.gif|Chica en el tráiler del tercer juego, junto con Freddy Fazbear y Bonnie. Five-nights-at-freddys-ar-special-delivery-artwork-key-art.jpg|Banner de FNaF AR en la cuenta de Twitter de FNaF AR. FNaF_AR_-_Dia_de_Gracias.jpg|Imagen promocional del evento de Día de Gracias. FNaF AR - AppStore (Preview 2).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Chica. FNaF AR (Scottgames).jpg|Imagen del juego en Scottgames.com. Teasers Cn 0.jpg|'Chica' y Withered Chica en la Ultimate Custom Night. UCN (Steam) 6.jpg|'Withered Chica', junto con Toy Bonnie, apareciendo en uno de los teasers de la Ultimate Custom Night. FNaF VR - Screenshot 20 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Help wanted.jpg|Versión alternativa del teaser subido en el twitter de Steel Wool Studios. FNaF VR - Banner.jpg|Banner. Hw (Scottgames - Imagen oculta 3).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese el fondo de la habitación. FNaF VR - Screenshot 7 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. FNaF VR - Artwork.jpg Hw (2) - Scottgames.jpg|Segundo teaser del juego. Five Nights at Freddy's thankyou.jpg|Chica y su versión Withered en el teaser de Thank You. Anniversary2.jpg|Teaser de ScottGames sobre el desarrollo de Chica en el primer juego. Anniversary6.jpg|Teaser de ScottGames sobre como elaboró el Jumpscare de Chica. Chica muñeco android.png|El peluche desbloqueable de Chica que se puede obtener en la versión de Android de Five Nights at Freddy's. Cn 0.jpg|Chica y su version Withered en la Ultimate Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ChicaDoll.png|Peluche de Chica de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Se puede conseguir después de vencer la Noche Personalizada en la categoría "Ladies Night". FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Peluche de la magdalena de Chica de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, el cual se puede obtener después de vencer la Noche Personalizada en la categoría "Cupcake Challenge". FNaF2 - Chica Icono.png|Icono de Chica en la Noche Personalizada. Texto Chica.png|Nombre que aparece debajo de su icono. Minijuegos (FNaF2) FNaF2 - Minijuego Give Gifts (Chica).png|La cabeza de Chica en el minijuego "Give Gifts, Give Life". FNaF2 - Minijuego SAVETHEM (Chica).png|Chica en el minijuego "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Five Nights at Freddy's The Silver Eyes FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Chica en el penúltimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. FNaF TheNovel5.jpg|Chica en el último teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. PortadaFNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Chica en la portada de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. The Silver Eyes (NG) - Portada.jpg|'Chica' en la portada de la versión gráfica de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes (notesé a Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie y Charlotte). Minijuegos (FNaF3) FNaF3 - Minijuego (Chica).gif|Chica en el minijuego de la 3ra Noche. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Chica Desarmada).png|Chica tras haber sido desarmada por el Hombre Morado. FNaF3 - Minijuego (Backstage - Mesa).png|Mesa del Backstage. FNaF3 - Happiest Day (Chica).png|Chica en el Minijuego Happiest Day. FNaF3 - Happiest Day (Máscara de Chica).png|Máscara de Chica en el Minijuego Happiest Day. Minijuegos (FNaF4) FNaF4 PelucheChica.png|Peluche de Chica. Chica Bully.png FNaF4 GrupoBully.gif FNaF4 GrupoBully Riendose.gif FNaF4_-_Minijuegos_(Televisor).gif|Televisor que aparece en la casa del Niño, donde se puede ver a Chica. Ultimate Custom Night (Steam) Ultimate Custom Night teaser5.jpg|Withered Chica en la ventilación en Steam (junto con Mangle, Springtrap y Molten Freddy). Ultimate_Custom_Night_teaser_6.jpg|Withered Chica en el conducto frontal en Steam. Productos Toywiz Chica Clip.jpg|Clip de Chica creado por Toywiz. Toywiz Chica Peluche.jpg|Clip de peluche de Chica creado por Toywiz. Setde10clips.jpg|Set de 10 Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial).|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclip10set.htm Setde09clips.jpg|Set de 09 Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial).|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclip9set.html Caja misteriosa de Clips.jpg|Caja misteriosa de Clips hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial).|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipmysterybox.html Pack Misterioso.jpg|Pack misterioso de un Clip hecho por Toywiz (Haga click en la imágen para visitar la página oficial).|link=http://www.toywiz.com/fnafclipmysterypack.html Pencils-fnaf.jpg|Lapices decorados en FNaF. FazbearPizza Termo thumbnail.jpg|Termo creado por Funko donde aparece toda la banda de Freddy's, con Puppet y Springtrap. Pack-dolls.jpg|Figuritas de acción que incluyen a Foxy, Golden Freddy, Endo-02 y a Chica. Fnf6.png|Camiseta de Chica creada por Funko. Figura de Acción Chica.jpg|Figura de acción de Chica creada por Funko. Keychain-chica.jpg|Llavero de Chica creado por Funko. FNaF PrototypeChica 8-bits.jpg|Figura de 8-bits de Chica creada por MacFarlane Toys. MacFarlane Toys Backstage.jpeg|Set de construcción que muestra una figura de Withered Chica creada por MacFarlane Toys. Chicadakimasu-shirt thumbnail a10d836e-6d7d-4342-b932-915dbc86a047 large.png|Camiseta de Chica creada por Sanshee. Fnaf-sticker-pack large.png|Calcomanías con la banda de Freddy's Pizza (Chica incluida). Fnaf-arcade-tokens large.png|Fichas con la banda de Freddy's Pizza (Chica incluida). Fnaf Button Pack 01 large.png|Placas con la banda de Freddy's Pizza (Chica incluida). Fnaf face pins set 01 black nickel large.png|Broches con la banda de Freddy's Pizza (Chica incluida). Chica 23rds large.png|Cabeza de Chica creada por Sanshee. Celebrate scarf front large.png|Bufanda con dibujos de animatrónicos (Chica incluida). Celebrate Lanyard large.png|Collar con dibujos de animatrónicos (Chica incluida). Figura Pop! (Chica).jpg|Figura Pop! de Chica. Llavero de Felpa (Chica).jpg|Llavero de Felpa con la cabeza de Chica. en:Chica Categoría:Originales Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear Categoría:Freddy In Space 2